Tying Loose Ends
by kumasaurus
Summary: Aware of the obvious bitterness Cawlin has towards her and Pipit, Karane feels like it's necessary to have a little talk with the heartbroken romantic. Oneshot.


And now for something different! Cawlin's crush on Karane was so precious, I felt bad that the poor kid never got a break. And lo behold, this was spawned. As usual, nothing belongs to me!

* * *

Tying Loose Ends

Karane knocked on Groose's door, knowing that Cawlin has been sleeping in it ever since he left on some sort of "important mission." It also wasn't hard to figure out considering the loud crying noises coming from it ever since Karane and Pipit started dating. She was fully aware of Cawlin's little schoolgirl crush. The letter she read from him was sweet, loving, tender, romantic, and everything she could ever want. The only problem was… Cawlin. Karane had no interest in going out with one of Groose's cronies, and she wasn't going to lie to make him feel better. She shuddered at the fact that she was actually going to consider it. She is truthfully thankful that Pipit came and confessed his feelings. First and foremost, she's had quite the crush on the knight since they were children. And second, although it meant stepping on Cawlin's sensitive heart, at least he wasn't going to go through a lie. Karane wanted him to understand this, because he obviously has some bitter feelings on the matter.

"G-go away!" A weak muffled voice shouted at her from behind the door.

"Cawlin? It's Karane."

"_K-Karane_?" She snickered as she heard a thud against the ground and him struggling to get up. Karane heard his nervous mumbling as he struggled with the doorknob lock, causing a smirk to appear on her face. The door flung open, and Cawlin, wide eyed and exhausted, looked upon the upper-class woman.

_Poor thing_, she thought. Cawlin's appearance was utterly pitiful. His eyes had dark rings under them. His clothes look like they haven't been washed in a while. His nose was red from sniffling too much. And she could see a trace of dried tears on his cheeks.

"I… Hey Karane…" he looked away. "What are you doing… shouldn't you be out with your new boyfriend, Pipit?" his voice was bitter, especially when he said _his_ name. Karane sighed.

"Look, can I come in for a sec?" Cawlin's face flushed, not expecting her to say something like this.

"U-uh… Sure…"

Karane followed Cawlin inside the room, and closed the door behind her. Cawlin sat on the bed, and looked down to the floor, his face still red. Karane followed and sat next to him. He quickly turned the opposite direction from her, wanting to avoid her beautiful gaze. "S-so what do you want?" He wanted to ask if she came to her senses and wanted to be with him and not Pipit, but that would have been too desperate of him.

"Kid, I'm going be straightforward with you," she started out plainly. Cawlin lifted his head and turned it towards her, listening. "That letter you gave me? It was sweet. Gave me a few cavities, even. Seriously, I really appreciated it, and I'm not just saying that. You could be a decent poet or something if you don't make it to knighthood!"

Cawlin's face became even redder. The prettiest girl in the world just complimented him, and he couldn't help but slip out a little giggle. He turned his body towards hers, not as afraid as he was not too long ago. "You really think so..?"

"You're darn right I do! Look, Cawlin, I'm pretty sure you're a really nice guy. Hanging with Groose makes you seem like a total jerk. But the letter you gave me told me otherwise. You're not some bully. You've got a heart." She put an arm around Cawlin and playfully poked his chest. Cawlin rubbed himself, and let out a shy smile. He's never felt so flattered in his life.

"D-does this mean… you're dumping Pipit for me?" His grin was filled with hope. Karane looked down on him, and hated to break his first smile in what may have been weeks.

"Cawlin you're not really making this any easier…" the smile in his face began to fade. "Cawlin, you have to understand that I just can't feel that way about you! See, I've been liking Pipit for a long, long time. I hate to break it to you, but the man has my heart! And nothing is going to change that. No matter how many letters you make for me."

"But I can try! I will write to you every day if it's the last thing I do!" his voice dripped with a fiery passion, and Karane, although she admired his persistence, grew annoyed at the same time.

"Cawlin, hear me out, OK? We're not right for each other. We just aren't!" Cawlin opened his mouth, as if he was going to say something, but Karane quickly shushed him by putting her fingers on his lips. She continued. "The thing is, Cawlin, I was actually contemplating on going through with being steady. With you. But do you realize that if I did that, you'd only be with me because of pity?" Cawlin looked away, her fingers still on his lips. She took them away, and he began to speak.

"But at least I'd be with you..."

"I'm not a liar, Cawlin. I didn't want to go out with you, only to have you find out in some way that the feelings aren't requited! You'd probably be crushed, even more than you were just now!" Cawlin admit to himself that she had a point. He always admired her honesty. "You just have to face the fact that I'm not the one for you. Someone out there is probably the one for you, I'm sure of it! But I'm just not that girl. You understand, don't you?"

Cawlin looked to the floor with a defeat expression. Suddenly, tears started to fall from his eyes, unable to contain them. He whimpered and looked up at Karane, his eyes wet and his nose dripping. Karane fought to keep herself from showing a disgusted expression. "I-I'll always love you Karane! If I could steal you away from Pipit's clutches I would do it in a heartbeat! For my love burns for you hotter than the midday sun!" he spoke through his tears, although his voice cracked under the choked sobs. Karane sighed and was just about to give up. But Cawlin wasn't finished. "But if Pipit makes you happy… then happy I will be for you! That's all that really matters, after all. You being happy. It's what gives my seemingly empty life purpose…" Karane chuckled at his soft poetic side showing. "But if he ever hurts you in any way, I'll clobber him! This I swear!" She began to laugh. His enthusiasm was ridiculous, but it was somehow flattering at the same time.

"Thank you Cawlin. It means a lot that you finally get me." She smiled and hugged Cawlin tightly. His face, red and wet from crying, also turned into a smile, and returned the hug.

"Do… do you think we can be friends though…?" Cawlin asked, his arms still around her. He had to give it a shot.

Karane pulled away and pondered it. She didn't want to give him any wrong ideas. "Meh, it's a little too soon to be talking serious friendship here," Cawlin sighed in response. "But who knows? We can work something out. Just not now." Karane got up and began to walk to the door.

"S-so is that a yes or..?" Cawlin stood up and walked after her. Karane stopped before she reached for the doorknob. She turned around.

"It's a maybe," she chuckled. "But for now…" She approached Cawlin, leaned down, and gave him a quick peck on the forehead. It was the least she could do for the love struck fellow. "That's all you'll get from me. Good night, Cawlin." She smiled at him, and left the room. Cawlin was left with a dumbfounded expression on his tomato red face. He trudged to the bed, and sat down. Cawlin rubbed where Karane kissed him, and smiled broadly.

"Good night… my princess…" Cawlin fell asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
